Alvin Olinsky
Detective Alvin Olinsky works undercover for the Chicago Police Department Intelligence Unit. He is partners with Officer Adam Ruzek. Bio At one point, Alvin had served in the military as part of a Special Response Team in Italy. It is revealed that he had seen some action in Italy while serving there. Later he joined the CPD working alongside Sergeant Hank Voight, Jimmy Shi, and Ruzek's father. Alvin and Voight share a close partnership and friendship. Alvin has an unwavering loyalty to Voight and will do whatever he asks off the books. Alvin has a rocky relationship with his partner, Officer Adam Ruzek. This is largely due to Ruzek's inexperience and cockiness. However, the two genuinely care for one another. He is an expert at undercover stakeouts. His dedication is evident by the fact that he wears adult diapers to make sure he doesn't miss his targets. This began after a particularly nasty incident where a B&E team got away when he went to relieve himself. It is revealed that Alvin has an estranged relationship with his wife, who has made him move into the garage. Despite the tension in his marriage, Alvin still maintains a close relationship with his daughter, Lexi. When Lexi is blamed for having marijuana in her locker (stored there by a boyfriend), Alvin is quick to help his daughter out. Even though she is suspended from school, the two have a father/daughter dance in their garage. When an ill-fated party ends in a gang member's shooting death, Lexi is the only witness. Alvin tries to prevent Lexi from becoming a witness as it would endanger her life. However, when the shooter refuses to confess, Lexi volunteers. In season 2, Antonio told Ruzek that Olinsky already has full pension but refuses to retire. Season 4 The season started with the transfer of Kim Burgess to Intelligence after Antonio took up a job as an investigator with Peter Stone. Kim was paired with Alvin by Voight, and he did not take a clear liking to her. She is happy and excited to work with him but he often brushes her off. Platt tells Kim that she thinks it's because he doesn't think women work well in the force because he was there when women were first allowed to join in 1974. Kim is surprised by this but continues to try and earn his trust and take his criticism, something he keeps doing. However, he later tells Voight he doesn't work to with Kim because she's too bubbly and he knows the job will "rip her heart out" and he doesn't want to be there when it happens. Voight says she's very good at her job and she's earned her chance to figure that out for herself. Olinsky continues criticising Kim and at the end of her first shift, asks her why she thinks she deserves to be in Intelligence when there are others more deserving of the job. She tells him of her arrest records and achievements, to which he replies that good detectives don't boast. She is irritated and tells him she does and he should be prepared for her. In a later case, Olinsky and Kim end up trapping themselves in a case after Kim failed to pursue a suspect who'd given a wrong number. She apologises and he says she should because it was her fault. She is angered and Olinsky again criticises her. However, on a pursuit on foot, Olinsky ends up in the woods and one of the suspects pulls a gun and is seconds from shooting him, when Kim tackles him and saves Olinsky. Olinsky thanks her in the end. In Emotional Proximity, Alvin's daughter, Lexi, died in the hospital after a fire at the Kimball Factory. A crossover with One Chicago showed Alvin asking Chief Boden to go back in for Lexi. They do and recover her, but Will Halstead tells Alvin she has burns on 60% of her body. They are hopeful until Lexi goes into multiple organ and heart failure, after which Will tells Alvin she won't make it. Lexi dies with Alvin and her mother by her side at the age of 19. Alvin is angered and goes back to work to find out who did this. When they find the man, Alvin is clear that he wants to kill the man. Voight stops him. Physical appearance Olinsky is typically seen in a casual suit jacket, jeans and a shirt. He is hardly seen without a cap or hat of some sort. Appearances Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Intelligence Unit detectives